The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine and to an improved method of fabrication thereof.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/062,464 filed May 14, 1993, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed having an undulating screen subassembly bonded to a perforated plate. In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/127,800, filed Sep. 28, 1993, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed which is an improvement over the prior assembly in that the screen subassembly is bonded by a fused plastic grid. The vibratory screen assembly of the present invention discloses additional embodiments of vibratory screen assemblies of the types wherein the screen subassemblies are bonded by fused plastic.